DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The goal of the GC is to provide CNRU investigators: 1) assistance in the development, analysis and use of genetically defined mouse models relevant to nutrition research, and 2) state-of-the-art molecular methodologies. The GC has been designed to accomplish the following major aims: 1.Relative to use of genetically defined mouse models, the GC will a. Provide the expertise and technology necessary for development and use of genetically defined mouse models to CNRU investigators. This will include facilitating the analysis and development of congenic strains by CNRU investigators, e.g., through such development procedures known as "speed congenics" (1). Many of the models are used primarily in studies of dyslipidemia diseases, diabetes and obesity and include mutant mouse strains entirely unique to this resource. b.Provide expertise in the development of transgene constructs or gene knockout vectors for producing transgenic of gene knockout mouse models. The actual mice can be produced in the UAB Transgenic Animal/ES Cell Resource (see section IV.E. below). c.Provide expertise for the design and analysis of mice for biochemical, metabolic and gene expression studies in conjunction with Component II of the GC and with the CNRU Energy Metabolism/Body Composition Core (Core A). 2.Relative to the development of genetic methods, the GC will provide access to a range of techniques related to gene expression, polymorphism detection, verification of genetic constructs and molecular scanning of candidate genes for nutrition-related diseases. 3.The GC will enhance research in progress, consolidate manpower effort, improve research quality, and contribute to cost-effectiveness in terms of providing laboratory services at less cost and higher quality. 4.The GC will support a Core facility that will act as a platform for promoting multi-disciplinary research and training in clinical nutrition and obesity across the UAB Campus. 5.The GC will offer advice and training to graduate students, fellows, and investigators on the specific measurements, and to attract new investigators to the area of nutrition/obesity-related research.